sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Summerglen
Summerglen lays like a well-loved toy, steeped in sun-dappled vales in the northern reaches of the Dawnspire, between the Dawnspire Citadel and the Evergrove. Age has treated the village roughly, left it's wooden houses weathered and it's cobbled streets off-kilter, wood fences fallen and gone grey, but it is by no means ramshackle of ragged beyond repair. Rather, the village seems wrapped in effervescent idyll - nostalgic, like a childhood dream. There is no clear start or end to the village; the flora of the forest bleeds seamlessly into the town, tamed and untamed in parts. For as many pots and planters that bear the burden of bursting blossoms, there are houses wrapped in wild ivy and blooms untended by elvish hands. With opulence gleaned from the Evergrove's aesthetic, the high seat of Hallowhearth sits apart from the village in local and look alike. Set on a high hill, it's stained glass windows - sundered and shattered by untended ages - stare down on the village center, overlooking the life that teems and traipses from shop to shop. Boasting both overgrown gardens and fountains long run dry, the high seat of Summerglen is best known for the vast graveyard that hugs the estate. All the dead of Summerglen - commoner, soldier, low-tier noble alike - are laid to rest in the hallowed earth astride the estate, and it is the duty of whomever holds Hallowhearth's key to assure the upkeep and continued peace of those who have laid their bodies down to feed the forest. Though the village itself lays in the greedy grips of lush groves, the province reaches past the sun-strewn woods into sweeping fields of flowers; their main form of commerce. Fresh herbs and flowers are farmed in Summerglen - Peacebloom chief among them, but a healthy crop of Bloodthistle and Silverleaf are also harvested in Summer's Bounty, the fields that edge the area - all meant for medicinal use and sent to the Dawnspire to supply the Sunguard's vast infirmary. Unique Flora The fertile fields around Summerglen yield several species of flora which are unique to the area, namely Heartswallowers and Nibbling Nettle. Heartswallowers - Perhaps the most iconic floral aspect of Summerglen, the Heartswallowers have long been hoarded by the people of Summerglen for exclusive use by their herbalists. These scarlet blossoms serve as an aphrodisiac to elven kind, and both pollen and nectar alike are extremely potent in their own regards. Traditionally the flowers have been used in 'love potions' that are peddled to visitors, and in the springtime festival of Lover's Swain, a festival of love and fertility. Heartswallowers are a carnivorous plant, capable of consuming field mice and small birds. '''Nibbling Nettle - '''Primarily used a coagulant, Nibbling Nettle is a low-growing, thorny brush that leaks a reddish ooze when it's exterior is damaged. Currently, a secondary field of Heartswallowers has begun maturation in Alah'danil, under the careful watch of Lord Veloestian Dawnstrider. Legionfall Campaign After his master was defeated and cast back into the Twisting Nether, Doom Lord Baal exacted vengeance on The Sunguard by launching a full scale assault on The Dawnspire. During their dread march across the province, the Armies of Baal sacked and sundered Summerglen en route to the Dawnspire Citadel. Duty-bound to remain with the main force of The Sunguard both by oath and knightly virtue, Dame Caeliri Dawnsworn ordered riders out to Summerglen ahead of the demonic army's onslaught to rally the citizens and guide them to safety within the walls of the Dawnspire Citadel, but a wealth of the population did not heed the evacuation order. Whether due to disbelief that harm could befall them in a town hidden in the wood where war never came, or unwilling to leave their lives and livelihoods behind, many citizens stayed behind to wait out the horror that razed across the Dawnspire. When the dread march ran right through their heart, they were utterly unprepared. The people of Summerglen were left to scatter to the far corners of the Dawnspire, and their village was brought to ruin. Despite the efforts of Summerglen's standing army, and the Dawnmender Guardians who rallied to guide the civilians to safety almost half the population of Summerglen perished in the initial assault or during their frantic retreat. With their village little more than rubble and the wood that harbored them burnt to ash, many of Summerglen's former residents have sought refuge amongst thousands of other elves in the Dawnspire Citadel or in The Evergrove, waiting with growing frustration and animosity towards their Kin'taris for the day they can return home and begin to build their lives anew. Fallow Fields and Hallowed Hearths After the Legion's assault on The Dawnspire, many of the provinces cities were left as shattered remnants of their former glory. Summerglen suffered not only from a near total sacking, but the fetid marks of the demon's presence lingered in their wake, in the form of great fissures that spewed felfire and nether-wrought energy into the sundered town. These malefic hotspots held the spirits of the slaughtered captive, turning the town into hostile territory that was unable to be settled. With the aid of her fellows in The Sunguard, Dame Caeliri Dawnsworn led an effort to purge the corruption from Summerglen and send the spirits to their final rest. Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Cities